


Five Messages Sent While on Shore Leave

by Solarcat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If you were here, I would share my peanut butter balls with you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Messages Sent While on Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthquakedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/gifts).



> Thanks to Ocelotspots for the encouragement!

\-------------------

 

hey spock. how's the colony? anything interesting happening? next time we get extended shore leave, remind me how boring iowa is.

-jim

 

\-------------------

 

Hey Spock. Look, I'm capitalizing! So now you don't have to be all snippy about it. And don't tell me you weren't, because you totally were. I have no idea what all that stuff about ecosystems meant, but I'm glad you're having fun. Or whatever you Vulcans have instead of fun. (That was a joke.)

Iowa is still boring. The bars are not as interesting as I remember. 1 week, 3 days until we get our ship back.

-Jim

 

\-------------------

 

Hey Spock. How's things? Iowa continues to be boring. I'm not leaving the house until shore leave is up. People keep trying to convince me to marry their daughters. I guess saving the world means I don't have an 'attitude problem' anymore?

Mom has taken up baking. I think she's trying to get us to 'bond' or 'communicate' or something. She made peanut butter cookies, but they wound up ball-shaped instead of cookie-shaped. They taste good, though. Do Vulcans even eat peanut butter?

6 days to go.

-Jim

PS- Do you think Chekov's grandmother will send kulich again?

 

\-------------------

 

Hey Spock. I didn't ask if you knew, I asked if you thought she might. It's hypothetical.

If you were here, I would share my peanut butter balls with you. But you're not, so I guess I'll just save you some. 4 days left. Do you think that's enough time to learn to juggle hyposprays? Bones' birthday is coming up...

-Jim

 

\-------------------

 

Hey Spock. The juggling isn't his gift, it's the entertainment. Don't worry, there's a nice bottle of illegal alcohol with his name on it.

Guess you'll be catching a shuttle soon, right? You owe me a chess game when we get back.

Can't wait to see you. Shore leave sucks.

-Jim

 

\-------------------


End file.
